


Madre sbagliata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vincitore [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Iris è una madre che dà consigli 'insoliti'.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 19. Lupo solitarioNumero parole: 790.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okTTgqkviSE; She Wolf - Shakira.





	Madre sbagliata

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: The quarrel of lovers....by Aki24.

Madre sbagliata

Iris infilò il grande orecchino circolare, decorato da dei piccoli triangolari dorati come il resto del gioiello.

“Figliolo, ricordati sempre che quando usciamo noi dobbiamo affrontare il mondo. Dobbiamo essere pronti ad aggredirlo e non lasciare mai un nervo scoperto. Ti attaccheranno, e tu dovrai travestirti per non far trovare il nostro punto debole” spiegò.

Infilò anche l’altro orecchino. “Siamo scienziati e anche l’arte dei travestimenti può essere uno studio esatto. Ricordati, da quando l’isola dei Simon è bruciata, non abbiamo più una casa in cui andare”.

Aoba annuì.

“Sì, madre” sussurrò.

< Se tu mi permettessi di raggiungere mio padre, avrei un posto dove rifugiarmi. Anche insieme al boss Enma. Così lo aiuterei a non fare il Decimo boss dei Simon, visto che non vuole farlo.

Adel dovrebbe semplicemente accettarlo >. “Chiaro all’infinito”. Aggiunse, alzando un pugno.

“Ottimo, bambino mio” sussurrò Iris. Fece l’occhiolino al proprio riflesso in uno specchio.

< Tremate, lanciate l’S.O.S., questa donna lupo si è travestita ed è pronta per andare a caccia > pensò.

Aoba guardò il frustino che aveva legato alla cintola.

< Tu sembri una giovane ragazza facilmente addomesticabile. Non sembri una madre, non c’è un filo di rughe sul tuo viso, nessun segno sul tuo addome.

Nessuno immagina come giochi con la vita umana, gli esperimenti che saresti disposta a fare persino su di me se fosse necessario.

Sin da quando ho fatto i primi passi, mi sono ritrovato circondato dai mostri che crei. Un tempo quegli ammassi di muscoli orribili erano scienziati, tuoi amanti. L’unico che hai risparmiato è mio padre, perché sai che lo avresti solo liberato dalla sua pena eterna di non essere ciò che vuole essere. La stessa sorte che è toccata a me.

Sei tu la vera peccatrice. Necrofila, necrofaga, ninfomane, sadica. Mi hai insegnato solo il peggio di quello che si può ottenere da questo mondo e dai corpi umani > pensò.

Hepburn si abbassò la cerniera del vestito bianco, lasciando intravedere una generosa porzione del suo seno sodo, dalla pelle rose. I capelli mori davano vita a un voluminoso casco di ricci intorno al capo.

Infilò delle lenti a contatto violette, per coprire le sue iridi rosse.

< La mia licantropia si sveglia, tesorucci cari, e questo non è un gioco. Il mio corpo bramoso mi fa aprire gli occhi, ho bisogno di nutrirmi >.

“Suppongo di non doverti aspettare alzato”. Scherzò Aoba.

Iris ridacchiò. Lo raggiunse e si piegò sulle ginocchia, abbassandosi alla sua altezza.

“Tornerò a farti da mammina amorevole lunedì e lo farò per tutto il giorno, forse ci sarò anche per venerdì”. Gli accarezzò la testa, ridacchiando.

“Anche senza ricevere una sufficiente retribuzione o incentivi decenti per farmi continuare”. Scherzò.

Aoba incrociò le braccia al petto. Indossava una divisa di pelle come quella della madre, ma mentre quella della donna era candida, quella del figlio era nera.

“Ti ringrazio, madre” rispose.

Iris piegò le sopracciglia sottili.

< Periodicamente succede. Sto cominciando a sentirmi soltanto un po' abusata, come una macchinetta per il caffè in un'azienda.

Quindi andrò in qualche posto più intimo per trovarmi un amante. Non te lo verrò a dire, ma lo sai. Andrò in un bar e fisserò dritta la mia preda >.

“Koyo, perché non stai un po’ con il tuo patrigno? Sono convinto voglia allenarti ancora un po’ nella box” sussurrò.

“Lo farò” rispose Aoba.

< Ho preso il cognome del mio patrigno, ma voglio imparare a combattere solo per poterlo sconfiggere un giorno. Tu vuoi uscire, andartene dove vuoi. Anche io voglio scappare e fare quello che voglio. Mi sto facendo andare bene tutto questo per ora, ma è solo perché mi fa comodo aspettare il momento giusto > pensò.

“Ricordati, quando toccherà a te andare a caccia, non cercare ricchi ragazzi di città o teneri piccoli divi. Solo single, tranquilli, che non si notano. Fatti venire il radar come quello di tua madre” disse Iris. Gli afferrò una guancia e gliela tirò.

< Le creature notturne non sono molto prudenti. La luna è la mia maestra ed io sono la sua allieva. Nessuno mi beccherà mai. Mi divertirò e trascorrerò dei bei momenti. Poi importa se gli altri finiscono nei guai o la città va a fuoco. Che se ne occupino eroi e pompieri > pensò.

Aoba si guardò le scarpe. “Lo farò, mi comporterò male tra le braccia di un bravo ragazzo, di cui nessuno sentirebbe la mancanza nel caso sparissi… In the end” promise.

Iris si alzò in piedi, e gli diede le spalle, allontanandosi, dicendo: “Allora a presto”.

< Ho innumerevoli segreti nell’armadio. Spesso sono costretta a rinchiuderci anche la mia vera natura, ma in queste notti di luna piena questa lupa travestita può finalmente uscire, in modo che possa respirare > pensò.


End file.
